Moisture-sensitive displays comprising organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are nowadays encapsulated by means of complicated covering glass devices that enclose the active regions of the OLED display in a cavity. In this case, the covering glass is usually adhesively bonded on a substrate by means of an adhesive layer extending around the active regions of the OLED display, which adhesive layer, however, is often not permanently impermeable with respect to moisture and/or oxygen on account of the material used and/or on account of mechanical loading. Therefore, it is necessary, in the case of known OLED displays of this type, for getter materials that can bind moisture and/or oxygen additionally to be introduced into the cavity between substrate and covering glass.
However, encapsulation solutions of this type make stringent requirements of the materials used and are usually time- and cost-intensive in production.